Alucard (Castlevania)
"''I will not lose...not until I keep the promise I made Mother." -'' Alucard Best Friends: V, Lizbeth, Zero and Ciel Worst Enemies: Dracula, Death, Shaft, Prince Phobos Alucard (Adrian Tepes) is a character from the Castlevania Universe and the son of Dracula. He has no wishes to be like his father and unlike Dracula he doesn't hate humans and works with them to save his univese from his father and his minions. In fact, it was one of his mother's final words to not hate humans. In his earlier days he was rasied by Dracula, his human mother Lisa and possibly Death. Alucard is one of Castlevania's most popular characters and was the protagonist of "Symphony of The Night". His first appearance was in "Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse". Alucard formed The V Crusaders with V, Zero and Ciel and the four have served in the group recuriting others to this day. While the Belmonts have a whip as their signature weapon, he prefers to use a sword. He also has a great amount of abilties including turning into a bat to fly, turning into a wolf or mist and superhuman strength. He also is very proficent at magic spells and teleporting. Allies/Friends: Ricther Belmont, Sifa, Grant, Marie Renard, Julius Belmont, V, Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Maka Albarn, Nick Fury, Soul Eater Evans, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Patroklos. Wolverine, Kimoko, Puss in Boots Enemies: Dracula (his father), Death, Shaft, Discord and the Dystopia League, Sigma and his organzation Upcoming Enemies: Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Alucard will debut in this story as an ally to the heroes. Alucard is working with V as one of his right hand men against Discord and The Dystopia League. He is also going against Sigma and his organzation. Alucard somehow enters the S.H.I.E.L.D base and find Lizbeth, Maka and Soul as he seems to know who they are. He alongside V offer to work together against Sigma and his forces and they accept. He learns about Shaft's return and isn't suprised when he learns that Ritcher is once again brainwashed by Shaft. He then helps V expose Sigma and improvizes when he finds Sektor's saber. He attends the ball and gets a ear on all of Sigma's allies there Alucard then helps his friends in reaching the NightoSphere Empire, Alucard then with Lizbeth and the others team up with Hunson Abadeer's empire to bring Discord down. With Dracula on the same side, how will he take to Dracula and him having to work together for the first time. Alucard is puzzled to this as his father was so obessed with killing humanity after Alucard's mother died and that he always had problems with it. Alucard like V knows where Vanelope went to. Alucard then is present to see Patroklos wake up and he goes with V, Marie and Maka to get to his bed. Alucard after hearing Sigma's scheme, comes up with his own plan to combat him and he lets everyone else in on it. He puts his plan to work by helping Zero, Lizbeth, V and Callohun get back Retroland and by having his other friends and enemies take the other places. He then storms Sigma's office with his friends as a result of this. Before Gravemind attacked him and his friends, Alucard noticed Belmont and when after him to beat the curse out of him. He saves him sucesfully and they go with Lizbeth to find Hunson. Alucard then listens into Lizbeth and Boomer's talk with the others. He then reports the bad news with the rings and like V comes up with a plan to deal with this. He infltrates the hidout and helps in the conflict by defeating Karl. Ridley and Laufey's men He defeats Omega with V to make sure Lizbeth and Zero can stop Weil. He comes back with the others to stop the abomality and on Dib's request, they send him to stop the abomality at the cost of Dib's life The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker By Popular demand, Alucard returns with his allies to help Scorpion and his squad, The Helper Squad and others against their enemies. He with his 4 best friends looks over the situation with The Helper Squad after learning what happened Alucard HD.png ImagesCAGA1U30.jpg alucard vampire 1.jpg alucard 2.jpg alucard 3.jpg alucard 4.jpg alucard 5.jpg alucard.jpg Alucard_Potion.gif alucard 7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Castlevania Universe Category:The V Crusaders Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:Woobies Category:Shape Shifters Category:Second in Command Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Action Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Chosen ones Category:Co-Right Hand man